Watashi ga Iru Yo
Watashi ga Iru Yo (Translated:Am Right Here) is the third ending theme for the One Piece anime, sung by Tomato Cube Ending Starts off with a view of the clouds and trees then pans down to the Going Merry as it sail a river. Cut to a top down view of the crew doing various things on the ship (Zoro lounging, Luffy fishing, Usopp checking out the sights through a telescope in the crow's nest, and Nami tending to her tangerines groves with the help of Sanji). Cut to the men's quarters of the ship as we see their hammocks sway to and fro. Then to the women's quarters (which at the time was solely Nami's room) fan turning above and hot coffee on of the tables. Cut to the Northern style Lights in the air then to the crew enjoying the phenomenon on their ship. Then to quick cuts of the crew doing something corresponding to the timing in the next verse: Zoro cleaning his sword with Luffy jumping and Sanji in football gear in the background; Usopp drawing against a mountain setting with Sanji and Zoro now in the background looking at the setting with Luffy running by giving peace signs; Nami trying on a dress in a store in front of a mirror with Sanji admiring her in the background till Luffy pops in wearing pants on his head and gets smacked by the cook; Luffy grinning at the camera with his mouth full and holding onto a piece of meat which Sanji and Usopp are trying to pry from him while Nami just looks on in annoyance in the background and Zoro simply drinking something (this is actually a callback to the end of the RUN! RUN! RUN! which also had the former three fighting over food); and finally Sanji twirling a knife before cutting into some lettuce with Luffy and Nami jumping in the background with dinner utensils in their hands. It then shows a top down view of the Straw Hats walking up some stairs with a bit of map on the side (where the credits are rolling) Luffy, whose was in front, take a bit of notice of this as the crew walk on till Zoro pushes him back forward and he run on with the other right behind him. Final shot of the five as they lay around their Jolly Roger and smile at the camera as the song ends. Romaji Ooki na koe de waratte ii ki na mon ne Kasa mo nai no ni do shaburi me mo aterarenai Akai shigunaru tenmetsu tachidomatte Kimi wa mayotte ippo mo fumidasenaide itsuka moratta heta na hana uta yori Iryouku wa nai kedo chotto yuru n da neji o maku yo watashi ga iru yo Ah itoshii hito nee Zutto daiteite ageru Nami ga saratta chisana suna no oshiro nagareru kumo o miagete nakizouna egao Moshi mo sekai juu ni dekishika nai nara senaka o makasete Shinjiru kimochi o wasurenaide Watashi ga iru yo Ah itoshii hito nee Zutto daiteite ageru Watashi ga iru yo Ah yasashi uta nee Todoke futari no tame ni Sou da ashita haretara yukou misete ageru Sora mo umi mo zenbu Ah kira kira kirei ne Kimi o aishiteiru kara Itsumo soba ni itsumo Ah itoshii hito nee Zutto mm zutto zutto Watashi ga iru yo Watashi ga iru yo Watashi ga iru yo English Doesn't it feel good to just laugh out loud? Even without an umbrella, the pouring rain can't hit our eyes Stopped at a flashing red light, You hesitate, you can't even take the first step My power isn't as great As the poor humming I received back then But I can still tighten this loose screw! I'm here with you, Ah, the one I love! I will hold you always The waves washed away your little sand castle With a tearful smile, you looked up at the passing clouds Even if the world turns against us, I've got your back Never forget, you can trust in me I'm here with you, Ah, the one I love! I will hold you always I'm here with you, Ah, a gentle song Reaching out for the two of us If it stops raining tomorrow, let's go! I want to show you The sky, the sea, and everything, Ah, it sparkles beautifully Because I love you Always, always beside, Ah, the one I love Forever, mm, and ever I'm here with you! I'm here with you! I'm here with you! Category: One Piece Music